Physical fitness and exercise is becoming increasingly popular as people understand that being physically active aids in overall health and prevention of disease. Many programs and devices have been formulated and manufactured to aid people in becoming more physically fit and active. Also, activities such as running, swimming, and even walking have grown in popularity as the population has grown more health conscious. Many of these activities work quite well when participated in regularly. However, basic strength training remains one of the best ways to maintain physical health and keep high levels of fitness.
Strength training can be achieved in many different ways. However, when brought down to the most fundamental state, strength training involves exerting muscle force against an object. By doing this, the muscle is forced to contract in order to exert force against something. In weight lifting, for example, the muscle is contracted in order to move the weight, then is relaxed in order to allow the weight to return to its starting position. Repeated movements against the weight strengthen the muscle. This fundamental mechanic can be altered by changing the amount of weight, the number of repetitions of the movement, the distance over which the weight is moved, etc. Further, this fundamental exercise can also function to move the body instead of the weight. For example, when a person does a push up, the weight is actually the person's body and the muscle contraction is used to push the body up and away from the surface. Thus, the weight of the body functions as a weight to be lifted by pushing against an immovable object, in this case the floor.
Essentially, whenever a muscle contracts and meets with any resistance, it exercises the muscle. Repeated movements can function to strengthen the muscle. Thus, the ability to contract the muscle against a weight is necessary to promote exercise of the muscle and realize the health benefits of such activity.
One popular method of strength training is the use of what are known as resistance bands. These bands are essentially giant rubber bands that stretch under force. A person exercising with resistance bands will affix the band to a stationary object and pull or push against the band in order to flex or stretch the band. Because of the elasticity of the resistance band, it becomes increasingly difficult to stretch the band the further it is stretched. In other words, the force necessary to stretch the band increases as the band is stretched. Also, many different bands are available in varying strengths. So, a beginner can use a resistance band that is easy to stretch while a stronger person can use a band that takes significantly more force to stretch.
Advantages of using resistance bands include the fact the bands are relatively inexpensive. Because the bands are essentially rubber bands, one can usually purchase multiple bands to cover a wide variation of resistance. Also, use of resistance bands does not require a large area in which to exercise. One does not need to go to the gym to use resistance bands; one can use them anywhere.
One requirement to using the resistance bands for exercising is that the band must be able to stretch which means that it must be secured on both ends to something. In some cases, one can attach one end of the resistance band to another part of the body and essentially pull the band at each end. This works well for some exercises but not for others. Ideally, the resistance band needs a secure item to which it can attach. The present invention fulfills that need. While it is possible to secure one end of a resistance band by standing on it, the present invention eliminates this need.
Further, resistance bands are typically tied to an immovable object in order for one to complete the exercises. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art by providing a working device that will secure an end of a resistance band to any metallic surface. This means that one can secure a resistance band to a floor, a steel beam, or even a roof or overhang. This allows one to exercise in a 360 degree range of motion. All that is needed is a metallic surface of sufficient size to which the present invention can adhere.
As stated above, one does not have to physically stand on the resistance band to secure it in place during exercise. The invention claimed here solves this problem. Once the device is affixed to a metal surface of significant weight. The invention becomes the anchoring place for the resistance bands. Also, the present invention will allow one to reproduce multiple exercise configurations such as boxing, mixed martial arts, track and field, football, etc. These differing exercises allow one to focus on different aspects and different muscle groups or different goals from the training session. Further, the present invention allows one to participate in strength training, endurance training, promotion of joint health including increasing range of motion, or many other types of physical exercise.